A Different Blink
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: A Different World story. what happened in 1969 for Rose Tyler and Martha Jones? Rose bumps into someone in her past while Martha has to work in a chemist, will Sally send back the TARDIS before Martha goes insane and kills Rose?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: someone had commented that I shouldn't have left Blink out of my A Different World fic, so to compensate (and to pass the time between A Different World and the upcoming sequel) I'm writing this ficlet. So dswynne this is for you.**

"I hate taxis" Rose complained while tugging uncomfortably at the bow she had strapped to her back.

"Well it's not like we can use the bus, they banned us after the last time" Martha pointed out remembering how everyone thought they were terrorists when they jumped onto a double decker bus with giant tranquilisers for a rabid Yeknom. She was just glad that there was no news report on it; her mum would have killed her...

"Taxis cost a bloody fortune!" Rose carried on.

"And you're not the one paying" Martha retorted as the taxi pulled to a stop.

"Nine, eighty please love" the driver said.

Martha groaned before shoving a tenner in the man's hand. "Keep the change" she said before jumping out after Rose who was standing on a street scanning her surroundings. "I think it went that way Rose" she said pointing behind her.

"Right then" Rose said starting to jog the direction she pointed out when someone burst out of a shop.

"Rose!" she called out. "Rose! ROSE!"

"Hello" Rose said cheerfully to the mousy woman who was staring up at her in awe. "Sorry we can't stay for a chat there's this...thing, yeah this thing we need to stop"

"My god it's really you" the woman said. "It is really you...oh you don't remember me do you?"

Martha stepped forwards. "Rose we got to go the migration has started" she said before taking a few steps in the direction they were planning on going to.

"Look sweetheart, I have a complicated life" Rose confessed quickly to the mousy haired woman. "things don't happen to me in the same order as they do to you, it gets a bit confusing at times, especially at weddings, I'm rubbish at weddings, crashed my own mothers"

"My god of course, you're a time traveller it hasn't happened to you yet. None of it happened to you" the mousy haired woman said laughingly. "It's still in your future"

"What hasn't happened to me yet?" Rose asked nervously, she hoped no one died in this future.

"Rose, we got to go!" Martha said impatiently. "20 minutes till hatching time!"

"It was me...my god it was me, you got it all from me" the mousy haired woman said sighing.

"Got what?" Rose asked.

"Ok one day you are going to get stuck in 1969" the mousy haired woman said holding up a purple folder while Rose was inwardly cursing at what stupidity she had done to get herself stuck in the sixties. "Make sure you have this with you" Rose took the purple folder. "Make sure you have this with you, please it is important."

"ROSE!"

"yeah, well I got to dash, things are happening" Rose babbled "well four things...well actually four things and a lizard, long story please don't ask it was Martha's fault"

"OI!"

"Ok" the mousy haired woman said nodding. "Off you go, save the world. See you around yeah?"

Rose began to run across the road she turned back and waved. "What was your name?" she asked.

"Sally Sparrow" the mouse haired woman called.

"Good to meet you Sally Sparrow" Rose said smiling. A man with sandy hair and beard carrying a small pint of milk was walking towards Sally, he stopped and stared at Rose in shock, Sally slipped her hand through his and Rose swallowed, the pair reminded her too much of herself and the Doctor.

"Goodbye Rose" Sally said beaming before she turned away and led the man back into their shop.

"ROSE!"

"All right, all right I'm coming!" Rose shouted before running after Martha.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Just a lizard she said" Martha snapped as she slammed the TARDIS door shut behind her. "Nothing harmful, no slime, no gunk, no radiation! She said"

"Well how was I supposed to know it can spurt out smelly slime?" Rose demanded as she quickly set the TARDIS to fly into the vortex.

"You're the alien expert!" Martha retorted.

"I'm still studying different alien life forms!" Rose protested. "While I'm studying so many sciences that it'll make your head spin"

"Yes well now thanks to you I have neon green slime that stinks like piss in my hair" Martha grumbled. "Ruining my new jacket as well"

"Eh, I preferred the red leather one" Rose said shrugging. "Come on, showers first and then the library to look at this folder of Sally Sparrow's."

"I'm probably going to end up using a whole bottle of shampoo" Martha moaned. "You are so buying me a new one to make up for this"

"Why bother? The TARDIS restocks everything" Rose mumbled.

"The TARDIS can't restock things, it's a machine" Martha snapped.

The TARDIS let out a little growl in the back of Rose's mind and Rose winced, she had a feeling that Martha was not going to have a hot shower tonight...

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"I hate this flipping machine!" Martha shrieked as she stomped into the library where Rose was sitting curled up in an armchair flipping through some notes while nursing a large mug of tea. Her hair was now clean and fluffy from the overuse of hairdryer and hairbrush while she was wrapped up in a large lavender towelling dressing gown. "It took me a whole hour to find this place!" Martha carried on flopping down on to the sofa opposite Rose.

"I told you before the TARDIS hates to be referred to as a machine" Rose said calmly lifting her mug to her lips to hide the amused smile.

"But it is a machine!" Martha protested, suddenly a book flew of the shelve and hit her hard at the back of her head. "OW!"

"TARDIS" Rose said in a warningly tone. She then sighed. "I thought you two had bonded over me turning back to human. What happened?"

"I was lonely and out of an act of insanity talked to a machine" Martha said stiffly. "There was no bonding what so ever"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I've been looking through this folder" she said changing the subject before Martha said something that'll cause death by books. "We're going to be stuck in 1969 for awhile"

"Great just great" Martha said sarcastically.

"Won't be so bad, says here you'll get a job in a chemist" Rose said trying reassuring Martha's nerves about the prejudice, the last time they were stuck in a time period Martha was subjected to a lot abuse due to her skin colour.

"Oh that's fantastic" Martha said dryly.

"Enough with the sarcasm and pack a bag filled with clothes from the sixties" Rose said rolling her eyes. "We go to be prepared and TARDIS please do not trick Martha by handing her the wrong clothes"

_I wouldn't! _The TARDIS protested while looking a bit shifty.

"You were planning to, so don't" Rose said sternly.

_But she called me a Machine! The 589__th__ time this month!_

"I don't care, you will not supply Martha with the wrong type of clothes" Rose said glaring up at the ceiling while Martha bit her lip to stop a retort from coming out.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They were wandering round a old, dusty, rather mouldy house. The floor boards creaked under every footstep and Martha was sure the wall paper was peeling off before their eyes. She felt something move behind her and she whirled round to see a stone angel covering its eyes. It looked beautiful.

"I'm pretty sure that wasn't there when I last looked" Rose murmured frowning.

"You mean...?" Martha whispered.

"Yep, don't blink just yet" Rose whispered. "Take your key out and leave it on the floor"

Martha swallowed as she took out the silver key on a strong piece of rope, she had put the key on the rope in 1913 just to make a quick necklace for a reminder of how the horror wasn't going to last. She dropped it on the floor.

"Good thing we're prepared for this huh" she joked weakly.

"Take my hand" Rose said holding her hand out; Martha slipped her fingers through quickly, holding tightly. "And blink"

Martha and Rose blinked in unison, the feeling of wind rushing towards them and a hard push hit them directly in the chest, darkness took over before they landed with a thump.

They opened their eyes to find themselves in the house...only there was no wall paper, dust or creaky floorboards.

"Welcome to 1969 Martha Jones" Rose murmured.


	2. Chapter 2

The building had changed quite a bit over time while before it had peeling wall paper and creaky washed out floor boards, it now had freshly painted white floors and shiny newly polished floor boards. All new and ready in the inside for whatever family that is soon to move in. Martha had to admit that she would have wanted to live here as well if she didn't know about the insane stone angels that chuck you back in time.

Rose had made her way in the living room and Martha found her painting words in black on the white wall.

"OI!" Martha snapped. "People are going to live here you know, how would you like it if someone broke into your home and painted words all over the walls?"

"Martha they're going to wallpaper over it anyway" Rose said calmly. "Besides Sally says I write a warning for her that saves her life so it needs to be done"

When she had finished the words stood out glaringly bold, Martha couldn't help but shiver and feel sorry for Sally who was going to unravel this almost forty years in the future.

**Beware of the Weeping Angels.**

**And duck.**

**No really duck.**

**Sally Sparrow **

**Duck, Now!**

**Love from, **

**Rose (1969)**

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The flat was a small two bedroom, kitchen unit, cramped living room and the pokiest bathroom Martha has ever seen including the B&B one that Leo lived in. The first two weeks was completely and utterly frustrating, Martha couldn't go anywhere without someone spitting at her and calling out names. And she was finding it rather hard to get a job, so much for equal rights to the black people. When she finally got a job (and that was through her own sheer dumb luck) it was at the local chemist, Rose had been no help at all, she had spent the two weeks in the flat going over some plans for making some kind of detector, Martha had decided if Rose uses the excuse 'I got to get us back to the TARDIS' one more time to not cook or wash the dishes Martha will throw a dish at her.

On her third day at the chemist Rose came to visit, looking terribly sheepish. She looked odd with her blonde hair held back by an Alice band while wearing a pleated skirt, nylons, and high neck brown jacket and ankle high boots. Almost like a school girl.

"All right what have you done now?" Martha asked narrowing her eyes.

"Moi?" Rose said looking innocent. "What could have I done?"

"Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes Rose Marion Tyler, I know from that sheepish look of yours that you've done something, now spill" Martha said crossing her arms.

"I was only trying to bake a cake for your birthday!" Rose snapped defensively.

"My birthday isn't for another month!" Martha yelped now worried what this baking a cake turned into.

"Really?" Rose said looking confused. "Then whose birthday was it today?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" Martha asked through gritted teeth.

"It was only a minor fire!" Rose said quickly. "The firemen said the oven can be replaced and I'm lucky that it didn't spread. So I thought to tell you we're going to the chippy tonight instead"

"Let me get this straight" Martha said rubbing her temples. "You set our oven on fire because you were trying to bake a cake?"

"Yes"

"And now along with paying the bills, I'm going to have the pay for a new oven"

"I am really, really sorry"

"Just go Rose I need to work" Martha muttered turning away.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Rose walked quietly by herself, she knew Martha wasn't coping here well and she knew that Martha missed her family...she just wanted to cheer her up and it all ended with her burning the oven down. Martha wouldn't want to see Rose till at least her shift at the chemist was over and Rose really didn't fancy waiting about in the flat. So in the end she walked all the way to Alexandra Palace and tried to enjoy herself in the park.

However she walked past two men roughly in their fifties sitting on a bench. She recognised them from the block she's living in, they were rather set in their ways and they took the racism to Martha to an extreme. She hurried as casually as she could past them when one of them snatched up her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hey Negro lover come keep us some company" one of them said snickering. "We could use a good blow even if it's from some dirty Negro lover"

Rose scrunched her nose up in disgust and pulled her wrist out of his grip. "No thanks" she said coolly. "I don't do apes with hygiene problems"

The other man stood up and tackled Rose to the floor so quickly that she hadn't had time to tack a step away. He pinned her to the ground, his breath that stank of stale beer came full blast across her face. "What did you say girly?" he hissed.

Rose struggled beneath him, pulling a knee high enough the knee her capturer in the balls. He fell forwards groaning and she pushed him off with all of her strength, she struggled to climb back up her feet and as she did the other man grabbed hold of her.

"Oh aren't you the feisty one" he chuckled. "We're going to have so much fun with you darling"

"Unhand her" came a cold voice.

They turned to see a man in roughly his forties looking furious. He glared at the men with his cold dark eyes.

"Why should we? She's nothing but a lousy Negro lover" Rose's capturer sneered.

The man looked disgusted. "You people make me sick. Black people should have rights just as we do. Haven't you lot heard of Martin Luther King? Now let the young lady go"

"Why should we?" the other man grunted out as he got up on his feet.

"Because I'm a detective inspector and I can get you arrested for attempted rape" the man replied coolly. "Now scat before I do arrest you"

The two men glanced at each other before pushing Rose into the detective inspector and running off.

"Cowards" the detective inspector muttered before looking down at Rose. "Blimey" he breathed. "You haven't aged one bit Rose Tyler"

"Do I know you?" Rose asked frowning slightly.

"You should. 1952, the queens coronation, you wore that big pink dress ahead of it's time and rode on a back of a blue scooter that was also well ahead of its time. You helped saved my grandma. You and the Doctor."

"Tommy" Rose whispered.

"Detective inspector Thomas Connolly now" Tommy grinned.

"Congratulations!" Rose said hugging Tommy. "Blimey seventeen years have worked in your favour. So how's your parents?"

"Dad died a while back of a heart attack. Mum's still alive; more than alive she's happy and free." Tommy said thoughtfully. "I took your advice Rose; about Dad...he had become a nicer person. He was a good granddad"

"Oh right you got kids now as well" Rose said.

"Yep, got married at twenty one had our son Edward within a year, then our daughter Rose after you two years and then another girl called Elizabeth." Tommy pulled out a picture of a cheerful blonde woman with two dark haired children and one blonde. "The blonde one is your namesake"

"They're beautiful" Rose said softly.

"Yeah they are" Tommy said putting the picture back in his pocket. "Come on then where am I dropping you off"

"What?"

"I'm not letting you go off on your own Rose not with those men out there. Tell me where the Doctor is and I drop you off"

Rose smiled sadly. "The Doctor's gone...long story...I got a friend called Martha who I'm living with but she's in a bit of a mood with me..."

"I'll take you to Martha and have a chat with her" Tommy said calmly. "Come on my ride isn't far from here"

He led her out of the park and onto a street where a familiar blue scooter stood proudly.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Rose said grinning. "You still got it?"

"Yeah well it gets me around for work, my wife isn't so keen on the kids going on it with me but she likes it as well." Tommy said shrugging as he pulled out two helmets, one white that the Doctor used to wear and one pink that Rose had worn long ago. "Come on then"

Rose grinned brightly and snatched up the pink helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha sighed heavily. She couldn't help but replay the conversation between her and Rose and each time she saw herself in a bad light. Rose had only wanted to cheer her up, she didn't mean to burn the oven down, it's not like she had burnt the flat down. Martha had lashed out on Rose and that wasn't fair. She lashed out because she was angry, upset and depressed. The racism from their neighbours and the distance from her family was getting to her.

She had once suffered a racist attack in school. The boys had attacked her from behind and she would have probably had a bone broken if it wasn't for her siblings who jumped her attackers' backs. Her parents had comforted her and the whole thing was sorted out. Right now she would kill for Tish and Leo to be by her side, to have her mother yelling at the police to do something and to have her father hold her and tell her stories of great black people and how the skin colour doesn't matter.

She can hear a scooter engine outside and guessed another customer was coming in shortly. She stood up proud not willing to let these people get to her, after all she had faced many aliens and monsters before; a nasty comment won't get her down. The door opened and a man was holding the door for...Rose who was grinning insanely and laughing.

Martha hoped with all her heart that Rose was not on a rebound from James because no matter what James McDonald believes Rose was Marion and Marion was Rose and both loved him.

"Martha this is Tommy Connolly, an old friend of mine" Rose introduced her. "He got me out of a tight spot"

"Oh what a surprise" Martha said sarcastically. "Rose Tyler in trouble...again"

Tommy frowned slightly but didn't comment on Martha's sarcasm. "It's nice to meet you Dr Jones, Rose had told me how she met you on our journey here" he said politely instead holding a hand out to her.

Martha looked slightly shocked. Well this was one of the few people who treated her nicely since she got stuck here and he knew her title, he knew that she was going to be a doctor... "Nice to meet you too Tommy" she said taking his hand and giving him a firm shake.

"Now Dr Jones I need you to give me a statement" Tommy said pulling out a notebook and pen.

"What?" Martha blinked has Rose brought a journalist?

"Those men who live in your block of flats" Tommy said flatly. "they're attacked Rose and I want to know if they have attacked you as well if not I still want to know about any threats and comments"

A small smile grew on Martha's face, for the first time someone in this time was treating her with respect and god she missed it.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

After Tommy had taken Martha's statement he informed her that he might not get anything done but he would try. He then invited both Rose and Martha for dinner that night and both agreed. Later that evening they were walking on a street filled with Edwardian street houses standing tall and close to one another.

"Number seven, number seven" Rose murmured under her breath.

"There you are!" Martha pointed a blue painted door with matching bay windows. "Number seven"

"Brilliant!" Rose said grabbing Martha's hand. "Off we go Martha Jones" she ran towards the door and knocked on it. The door opened and a seven year old blonde girl peered round. "Hello, my name is Rose, I'm a friend of your father's, we're here for dinner" Rose said gently to the child.

The little girl merely blushed and called out to her father who strolled up to the door and opened it wide enough for Rose and Martha to slip in while keeping a firm hand on the child's shoulder.

"Don't mind Rosie, she's just shy" Tommy said. "You have good timing; the dinner is almost on the table"

"We got a bit lost" Rose admitted. "Been ages since I've been on this side of London"

"It's all right" Tommy said reassuringly.

There was a thundering sound as two children ran down the stairs, a tallish nine year old boy and a small pixie like five year old girl.

"Dad, who are these?" the boy demanded.

"Edward Thomas Connolly don't be rude to our guests" a woman's voice scorned as a pretty blonde woman walked in wiping her hands on the dishcloth. She smiled at Rose and Martha and held her hand out to them. "Barbra Connolly"

"Rose Tyler" Rose said taking the woman's hand firmly. "Nice to meet you, thank you for having us for dinner"

"Oh it's a pleasure dear; Tommy has told me such a tale involving you!" Barbra said now shaking Martha's hand. "You must be Rose's friend Martha"

"Yes, thank you for inviting us" Martha said warmly.

"Again it's a pleasure. More the merrier as I like to say" Barbra placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Now this little monster here is our first, Edward, little Rose is by Tommy and this little girl is Elizabeth, don't let the angelic expression fool you, she's a devil when she wants to be"

"Have you three washed your hands" Tommy said to his children, they all shook their heads. "Well get too it then, dinner is ready" The children ran off quickly to wash their hands, shrieks and shouts could be heard and Tommy sighs and shakes his head. "Kids" he muttered.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Within the hour Rose had charmed all three Connolly children just by retelling the story of how she met their father. They obviously found her interesting (well who wouldn't? Martha mused) and loved her stories. During the hour of having the after drinks Rose sat on the armchair with Elizabeth curled up on her lap, Edward kneeling by her feet and her name's sake squashed up beside her on the arm of the chair.

Martha, Tommy and Barbra were also leaning in close to listen to Rose as she retold her tale of meeting Queen Victoria.

"And then she turned round at breakfast and said 'Doctor, Miss Tyler I think you should have a reward for saving my life' imagine the surprise we had when she forced us on our knees and knighted us. Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of Powell Estate. She then said" Rose paused and then put on a snobby voice. "I am not amused"

Everyone chuckled.

"The Doctor was so upset that he owed me a tenner" Rose said grinning. "Then we got banished, apparently we gave good queen Vicky a fright and she didn't want us in the British Empire. Hasn't been the first time me and the Doctor have been banished by royalty"

"She's still going to be banished by a queen in her future" Martha butted in. "go on Rose tell them about meeting Shakespeare"

"Shakespeare?" Edward scrunched up his nose. "The dead guy that wrote Romeo and Juliet, Mum's favourite thing to read?"

"That's the one!" Martha enthused.

"I don't know" Rose said looking at the clock. "It's getting late"

"Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" the three children pleaded.

Tommy chuckled. "Children let Rose go home and have some rest"

"Awwwwwwww please Dad just one more story!" Elizabeth pouted while bouncing on Rose's lap. "Then Rose can come back tomorrow and tell us some more"

"Oh dear, looks like they gotten quite attached" Barbra muttered. She sighed and smiled. "If Rose agrees to it, remember Rose has a life of her own"

"Please Rose" Rosie begged.

"Pretty please" Elizabeth giggled.

"With cherries on top" Edward butted in.

Rose gave a mock sigh. "All right one more story"

"Yay!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"What one Earth is that?" Martha asked staring at the red box with a fan the kept spinning and a postcard randomly stuck between them.

"This" Rose said picking it up. "Is my Timey Wimey detector and look Martha Jones its working"

"What is it detecting?" Martha asked blinking.

"No it boiled an egg...I was trying to follow a signal, ended up in a hen hutch and accidentally blew a hen up" Rose said blushing.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry it means dinner is sorted" Rose said trying to calm Martha down. "The chicken is in the oven ready to be cooked"

"Dear god" Martha groaned rubbing her temples. "When she's not blowing up buildings, she's blowing up defenceless chickens. I hope you washed that bloody thing before putting it in the oven"

"Erm..."

"Right then chippy it is"

Suddenly Rose's machine dinged and Rose grinned. "Forget the chippy Martha, we have a bigger fish to fry" she snatched up Martha's hand and ran out of the flat, dragging Martha all the way into the central.

"I really hope you don't literally mean a bigger fish to fry" Martha muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

"How much further?" Martha moaned. The pair had been running across the whole of London following this flipping signal and she really, really wanted to sit down and put her feet in a nice hot bath.

"Not much" Rose said shrugging. "Somewhere in that building over there, off we go!"

Rose dragged Martha by the hand towards the police station.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"Hello! You must be Billy Shipton" Rose called towards a black man dressed in a black leather jacket looking weak, tired and confused.

"Where am I?" Billy asked as Rose walked closer to him, her device beeping louder.

"1969 not so bad you got the moon landing to look forwards too" Rose said smiling down at him.

"Over-moon landing is brilliant" Martha said cheerfully remembering it. "Went to see it four times, back when we had transport" she shot Rose a glare.

"I'm working on it" Rose defended herself.

"How did I get here?" Billy asked.

"The same way we did" Rose replied ducking under the railings. "Touch of an angel, it was good luck you landed in the same year" Billy tried to get up but Rose pushed him back down gently but firmly. "No don't do that sweetheart time travelling without a capsule is nasty, you need to wait through the side effects" she sat herself beside him.

"I don't...I can't" Billy mumbled.

"Fascinating race the Weeping Angels" Rose mused. "The only race to kill you nicely. No fuss, no mess, just zap you back into the past and let you live to death. The rest of your life used up, blown away with a blink of an eye. You die in the past and they consume the days you might have had in the present, all of your stolen moments" Rose took a breath and sighed. "They're creatures of the abstract, they live on potential energy"

"What in god's name are you talking about?" Billy demanded.

"Trust me when she's in one of these moods just nod when she stops for breath" Martha advised him.

"I tracked you with this" Rose lifted up her detector. "This is my Timey Wimey detector! It goes ding when there's stuff! Also it boils eggs...when you want it or not...I learnt my lesson to stay away from hens it's not pretty when they blow up"

Martha muttered something about salmonella. While Billy looked rather scared of the Timey Wimey detector.

"I don't understand where am I?" Billy asked.

"1969, Rose told you already" Martha said gently.

"Normally I would offer you a lift home but someone nicked my home. So I need you to take a message to Sally Sparrow and I'm sorry Billy, I am so very sorry...it's going to take you awhile" Rose said smiling sadly.

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Come on Billy you can stay with us for awhile, till you get back on your feet. Tommy said he'll help set you up an identity" Rose said offering her hand to the man.

Billy for some reason took this girl's hand without hesitating; he felt he could trust her more than anything.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Over the three days Billy adjusted to living in 1969 rather well, when he wasn't talking to Rose or Martha about their present (now the future) he was sitting with the Connolly children listening to Rose's and Martha's wild tales of aliens and time travel. Once upon a time he would have never believed it...but now...

Tommy had offered him a job as a policeman but he declined, it wouldn't have been the same, he wouldn't have had the same respect as before, besides he had a job to do for Rose.

He went into publishing and when he announced it to Rose she hugged him tightly before pulling away.

"I need you to film me" she said. "I got a camera...I need you to make a film to put on these 17 DVDs" she pulled out a list. "Don't lose this Billy, it might cause a hole in space and time and destroy two thirds of the universe."

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

"All right and we're on air" Billy called out to Rose who strolled towards the chair and sat herself down, her blonde hair was held back by the Alice band, she was wearing a matching blue sixties styled dress just like it said in the file.

She tucked a couple strands of her behind her ear and waited.

"That's Rose" Billy read off the script.

"Yep that's me" Rose grinned and gave a small wave into the camera.

"No it always sounds like she's replying but she always does that" Billy read.

"Yep I do"

"And that"

"Yep and this" Rose nodded her head to the side and winked. Billy began to re-read her lines. She frowned. "Are you going to read out the whole thing?" she rolled her eyes as if to say 'men!'

"Who are you?" Billy read.

"I'm a time traveller or I was but I'm stuck in 1969"

Martha butted in nearly pushing Rose out of her chair. "_We're _stuck, all that time and space she promised me and now I'm stuck in a shop supporting her!"

"Martha!" Rose warned pointing to the camera.

"Sorry" Martha mumbled walking out of the camera's line.

"Besides working in a shop isn't too bad, I used to work in a shop...before it blew up" Rose said remembering the day she met the Doctor smiling sadly.

"Do things always blow up with you?" Martha retorted.

"I've seen this bit before" Billy read while glaring at Martha for interrupting, even if it was on the script it was still annoying.

"Quite possibly" Rose replied.

"1969, that's where you're talking from,"

Rose nodded. "Fraid so"

"But you're replying to me, you can't know what I'm going to say 40 years before I say it!" Billy read out.

"38" Rose corrected.

"How? How is this possible! Tell me"

Rose groaned. "People don't understand time; it's not what you think it is"

"Then what is it?"

"Complicated"

"Tell me"

"Very complicated"

"I'm clever and interested and don't patronise me because people have died" Billy read out smiling slightly, Sally did seem to be the type to care for everyone. "Tell me"

Rose shifted in her chair and held her hands out. "people assume that time is just a straight line, including me when I was young and naive but actually it's just a big ball of wibbly wobbly, timey Wimey...stuff" Rose rotated her hands trying to show what she was saying.

"Yeah I've seen this bit before, you're going to say that this sentence got away from you" Billy read.

"Yeah it got away" Rose mumbled.

"Next you're going to say is well I can hear you"

Rose looked directly in the camera. "Well I can hear you" she paused. "Well not hear you but I know exactly what you're going to say"

"How can you know exactly what I'm going to say?"

"Look to your left" Rose nodded to her left. She waited for a while, Billy nodded. "I got the copy of the final transcript in the hands of my cameraman"

"How can you have the final transcript? It's still being written!"

"I told you I'm a time traveller!" Rose exclaimed. "I got it from the future. Billy read out a rant from Sally who was trying to work everything out. Rose cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Yeah wibbly wobbly, timey Wimey" she paused again and waited for Billy's nod. "What matters is we can communicate. We got big problems now; they've taken the blue box haven't they? The angels have the phone box"

"What do you mean angels? Do you mean those statue things?"

"Creatures from another world" Rose said darkly.

"But they're statues!"

"Only when you see them"

"What does that mean?"

"Lonely assassins they're used to be called. No one knows where they came from but they're old as the universe or very nearly. They survived this long because they have the perfect defence system ever evolved, they're quantum locked. Whenever someone looks at them, they freeze into rock, no choice, its fact in their biology! And you can't kill a rock...of course a rock can't kill you...but then you turn your head away and then you blink...and oh yes it can. That's why they cover their eyes, they're not weeping, and they just can't risk looking at each other. Their greatest asset is their greatest curse, they can never been seen, loneliest creatures of the universe. And I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry...but it's all up to you now Sally Sparrow"

"What am I supposed to do?" Billy read out.

"The blue box, it's my time machine, the energy in there could feed them forever but the damage...well it can freeze a sun. You have got to send it back to me"

Billy then shook his head. Rose leaned back and bit her lip.

"And that's all I'm afraid, that's the last of your end of the transcript. I don't know what made you stop talking but I can guess...they're coming. The angels are coming for you but listen your life can depend on this" Rose leaned into the camera. "Don't blink, don't even blink, blink and you're dead! They are faster than you can even imagine. Don't look away, don't turn away and for the love of god don't blink!" she swallowed. "Good Luck Sally Sparrow"

"And cut!" Billy shouted turning the camera off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say, hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day. Don't give up Joseph fight till you drop. We've read the book and you come at on top" Martha and Rose sang together while doing some whacky dance moves with their arms.

Edward, Rosie and Elizabeth giggled from their positions on the sofa clapping Martha and Rose on as they continued to sing.

"Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say, hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day. Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine, you and your dreamcoat ahead of your time. Go, go, go Joseph you know what they say, hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day. Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine, you and your dreamcoat ahead of your time" Martha flopped onto the sofa exhausted as Rose continued. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Joseph you know what they say, hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day. Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine, you and your dreamcoat ahead of your time "

"Blimey how long can you keep this up" Martha asked a Rose carried on dancing.

Rose stuck her tongue out before belting out the last verse. "Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Joseph you know what they say, Hang on now Joseph you'll make it some day. Sha la la Joseph you're doing fine, you and your dreamcoat ahead of your time" she then fell to the floor causing the children to laugh and applaud.

"And that's what Mummy and Daddy are going to see?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep, it only came out last year in the theatres." Martha said as she tried to stretch without accidentally kicking the children.

"So how come you know all the words?" Edward asked. "I mean if it only came out last year you don't have that much time"

"Ah but you forgot young Edward, I Rose Marion Tyler am a time traveller." Rose said putting on a snooty voice. "In the future Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat is a big hit, they even have a TV programme about it. I was in the chorus for this in my school and memorised all the lines"

"Sing us another song from Joseph and the Mazing Techicolour Dreamcoat Rose, please" Rosie piped up getting the musical title wrong. "Pretty please"

"All right, all right, no need to pout Rosie" Rose said poking at Rosie's lip that was pouting. "Hmm.... I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain, to see for certain what I thought I knew. Far far away, someone was weeping, but the world was sleeping. Any dream will do" she sang softly.

The children cuddled up as closely as they could get to Rose watching her with interest as she continued to sing, Martha joining in occasionally.

"I wore my coat, with golden lining. Bright colours shining, wonderful and new, and in the east, the dawn was breaking, and the world was waking. Any dream will do. A crash of drums, a flash of light. My golden coat flew out of sight, the colours faded into darkness, I was left alone. May I return to the beginning, the light is dimming, and the dream is too. The world and I, we are still waiting, still hesitating, any dream will do. A crash of drums, a flash of light. My golden coat flew out of sight, the colours faded into darkness, I was left alone. May I return to the beginning, the light is dimming, and the dream is too. The world and I, we are still waiting, still hesitating, any dream will do."

The small version of a grandfather clock on the wall began to chime. Rose turned to see it was eight o'clock, time for the children's bedtime.

"Come along you three bedtime" she said herding them up to the stairs. "Brush your teeth, don't want any filings they're nasty"

After the general fuss and moaning Rose and Martha managed to get all three tucked up in bed. Martha was reading Edward a chapter of a book his father usually reads to him while Rose was persuaded to sing a lullaby to the girls. When Martha looked up to see Edward half asleep, the girls completely asleep and feeling rather tired herself she tried to listen to what Rose was singing.

It made no sense.

It was beautiful, soft, wonderful, and golden but it had no lyrics, so how could Rose be singing it? Martha had voiced this question causing Rose to stop and look up, the sleepiness wore off quickly for Martha.

"I'm not quite sure what it was at first" Rose whispered as they crept down the stairs. "All I knew at the time was that I could hear that song in the back of my mind since I looked into the Heart of the TARDIS"

"And now?" Martha asked.

"I know that, that song is me. It is my very essence..." Rose said quietly, avoiding looking Martha in the eye due to embarrassment.

"What I don't understand" Martha said loudly, changing the subject. "Is how Sally knows how to send the TARDIS back to us"

"Oh, I left a hologram for her" Rose said dismissively.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

They panted as they leaned against the door in relieve, they had only managed to escape the Weeping Angels and once they got over that their eyes widened when they realised the inside was bigger on the outside, before any of them could comment and hologram of Rose Tyler appeared only instead of wearing 1960's clothing she was wearing modern clothing and much more make up.

"Hello Sally Sparrow" she said calmly not looking at Sally at all. "This is security protocol 712 that means my capsule as detected an authorised disk in your jacket. If not yours then Larry's" she turned slightly and waved. "Hello Larry"

Larry slowly took the DVD box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a blinding gold disk.

"Please insert the disk and prepare for departure" Rose carried on. "Oh and Sally, don't panic when the TARDIS leaves without you. You won't be killed I promise"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The TARDIS engines could be heard from the distance, both Rose and Martha shared a look before whooping, laughing, hugging and dancing in joy as the blue box they both loved materialised before them. Just as it finished materialising, Tommy and Barbra entered the house.

"What the...?" Tommy said blinking.

"Tommy, Barbra this is the TARDIS" Rose said stroking the blue painted wood. "My home, I'm afraid this is goodbye...you will tell the children that we said goodbye won't you?"

"But won't we see you again?" Barbra cried out.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know the future is hard to predict when you're time travelling"

"Keep yourself save Rose" Tommy said. "Don't let anything happen to you, I don't think the Doctor would appreciate that. He went psychotic when he saw what the Wire did to your face"

Rose gave him a sad smile and a quick hug. "Thank you for everything" she said pulling away and hugging Barbra as Martha said her goodbyes.

They stepped into the TARDIS and sighed in bliss, they were home! Rose ran round to the console and began to play with the console, setting the TARDIS off.

"So I was thinking, moon landing" Rose said. "We should go and see it again. Or! Or maybe we should see another moon landing, how about one of the Jupiter moons? Do you like that?"

"I'm going to shower, then go to bed and you will not bother me for a week or two" Martha said suddenly. "These past few months have driven me insane. Blowing up ovens, blowing up unsuspecting hens all that mumbo jumbo. I'm going to go as far away from you before I kill you"

She then ran off leaving a confused Rose in the console room.

"What was all that about?" she asked the ceiling.


End file.
